Along the Lines of Forbiddin
by Dragon's-Dreams
Summary: There is a Winter Holidays Ball. The Head Girl has to go with the Head Boy's Head of House and visa-versa... [SSHG] Partially re-spunked. Slight changes in the first chapter. :)
1. Default Chapter

Title: "Along the Lines of Forbidden?"  
  
Censor: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Harry Potter, if did I would hire Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, Alan Rickman, Tom Felton, the younger version of Harrison Ford, and Christian Coulson as my personal "slaves".  
  
~Chapter 1: God Damn Albus~  
  
"Staff, we will be having a Christmas, Chanukah, Ramadan, Kwanza, and etc. ball! The teachers must go with a student as a little joke!" Albus chuckled to himself, but I found it hardly amusing, "Minerva you will have to go with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and Severus you will have to go with Hermione Granger, the Head Girl!" Minerva looked at him, as if to say this was a bloody bullshit, or hopefully. I, myself had a look of pure horror and disgust upon my face, God damn Albus!  
  
"But Albus, you must be joking, right?!?"  
  
"Severus, my dear boy, I am not. Does that bother you?" His eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.  
"No... not at t'all." I said through gritted teeth. I rose to walk out of the staff room, without being excused. My silky black hair moving violently. I have to go with a fucking bloody mudblood! Why the hell do I? Why can't Minerva???  
  
"That is all. I can not wait until Sunday, as should you! You may go!" I wasn't listening; my thoughts were too focused on the fact I had to go with a bloody know-it-all.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Severus, but we can go now..." Minerva said rather sharply. I just replied by cursing under my breath. "Sorry, Severus, I didn't catch that."  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
"Now you're beginning to sound like Sirius Black! I will not tolerate you stupid behavior with Hermione! If you do anything to her, I won't wait one bloody day to blast you to smithereens!  
  
"Yes, Minerva. Whatever you say..."  
  
"You weren't listening to me! What did I say?" My patience was thin and about to snap. I just wanted to strangle everyone and especially Minerva and Albus.  
  
"I do not have time to play such foolish games... GET OUT OF MY WAY MINERVA!!!!!" She looked rather offended, but knew better. Minerva quickly got out of my way. Everyone who annoyed me usually did not stand a chance against my rage.  
  
"Yes, 'your highness'" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. I just rolled my eyes and passed her. Later that day Dumbledore announced the 'thrilling' news.  
  
~Regular POV~  
  
"... and the teachers must go with a student," he chuckled to himself lightly, "The Head Girl must go with the Head Boy's Head of House and visa- versa!" Hermione' and Draco's jaws dropped simultaneously. It was a rather funny sight.  
  
"WHAT?? WHY US???? ARRGHH!!!!" they said in unison, "You must be joking, sir?"  
  
"No I am not," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly. Draco and Hermione's eyes widened at this comment and sat down with an attitude. "Tuck in!" The golden plates filled with food right before their sight. Severus looked grudgingly at Dumbledore and then at Hermione. Minerva was looking more up tight also. Dumbledore on the other hand was quite amused.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Herm!" Harry said sympathetically, yet sarcastically, "You have to go with a greasy old git, while Ron and I get our pick of hot students from the -whole entire- student body! So sorry!"  
  
"Whatever... this really sucks!" Hermione got up and slammed down her fork. Both students and staff were staring at her. She stormed out of the gigantic doorway, slamming them as she left. Everyone knew where she was going, the library. She spent all her time there.  
  
Draco couldn't take the taunting from his peers also, so he strutted snobbishly out the hall. Instead of the library he went to the kitchens to snag a few desserts before going to the Slytherin common room. Meanwhile Hermione was reading a book, a few tears rolling down her smooth cheek. She did not want to go with Snape, he would just make her life more of a living hell than it usually was. She heard footsteps coming closer towards her, she just ignored them and kept on reading. A silky, sinister, yet sexy voice intruded on her thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry that you have to go with me, Miss Granger, but it is just another one of Professor Dumbledore's twisted plans. He had means of getting you and me 'together', in a weird sort of way. I am sure he didn't want Professor McGonagall to be with Malfoy, just you and me. You will still have to call me sir..."  
  
He stopped abruptly when he saw Hermione's face. It was tear soaked. It was round and mature. Her eye's sparkled in a suggestive way that made Severus felt a tightness in his "netherlands". Her lips were full and naturally red. He began to lean towards her. He brushed his lips against hers, sending jolts of electricity down her spine. He then leaned in to intensify the kiss. He suddenly realized what he was doing. He was KISSING a STUDENT! He got up and ran, robes billowing after him. He left a rather unhappy Hermione.  
  
~A/n~  
  
SS/HG... one of my favorites to read. So unSnape-like! Him running away! Tut tut! 


	2. Girl Talk

Title: "Along the Lines of Forbidden?"  
  
Censor: PG-13  
  
A/n sry for the short chap. . . my dad told me to get off. ~Chapter 2~  
  
It was the night before the ball. Everyone was teasing Hermione about going with the Potions Bastard. She still hadn't told anyone about their little kiss, even Ginny. They were having their little Girl's Night. Hermione both dreaded and wanted to tell Ginny everything. She felt pushed away and alone. She wanted to pull Ginny into her misery with her. How very selfish.  
  
"Ginny. I have to tell you something about the Snape."  
  
"Anything, Hermione."  
  
"When I was there at the library he came. He said something about Dumbledore's disturbed, twisted plan. Something like getting me and him 'together'."  
  
"That's not good!" Ginny looked really concerned for once. Just the thought of Snape kissing Hermione gave her the creeps.  
  
"That's not the bad part. . ."  
  
"What???"  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
"Oh my god this can't be happening!!! That is really wrong! Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you? Let me put it this way. Did he kiss like a devil?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione looked sad at the thought. He had kissed her with so well she had melted.  
  
"Were sparks flying? Did he rub you? Did you feel his ass? Was it firm?"  
  
"Whoa! Getting a bit personal there. I thought this was supposed to be a bad thing!"  
  
"can you answer my questions?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's reaction to their kiss (Hermione and Snape, not with Ginny).  
  
"Ok. If I must. Yes. Yes. Yes and yes." Ginny squealed with delight. "What is so good now?" Hermione asked dully.  
  
"It would be soooooo funny if you seduced Snape!"  
  
"That is just wrong!"  
  
"Your point?" Hermione shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Teacher-student relationships are not allowed."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ok! I'll kiss him once if you stop bugging me!"  
  
"Fair enough. Now back to me and Harry. McGonagall caught us mid-snog in the hallways last night! And then. . ." Hermione stopped listening to Ginny's foolish words about full frontal snogging. She was too absorbed in her plans to seduce Snape at the party. This is going to be fun. . .  
  
TBC 


	3. Apologies and Makeup

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all. Harry Potter will never be mine. Nor will the series. I could get good money for selling a book called Harrietta Potty and the Philosopher's Balls or Harrietta Potty and The Ordering of the Pizza! Millionaire Acres here I come!  
  
Along the Lines of Forbidden: Chapter 3, Apologies and Makeup  
  
"Hermione?" A redhead whispered to her in the library. Hermione was so into her book. It was so absorbing. Animagus. How she wanted to be one. Maybe I'll do try it in a few weeks. Ginny kept bugging her. Hermione, to her disappointment, listened to Ginny. She was getting too annoying for her own good.  
  
"Yes? Please make it quick. I want to get back to my book."  
  
"Are you still going to seduce Snape?"  
  
"It still sounds wrong. I'm not really sure . . ." Ginny's eyes widened. Soon they were big as saucers. This was not a good sign. Her excitement was never a good sign. Never at all.  
  
"Are you going to kiss him in front of everyone." Hermione stared at her in shock. She on the other hand was literally bouncing with happiness. She thought it would be the 'perfect relationship'. Hermione most definitely disagreed.  
  
"Virginia Molly Weasley!" She said threateningly. Ginny looked sad. Her face was pleading. She had on the Weasley's trademark puppy dog eyes that could even melt a death eater if they wanted to.  
  
"It would be funny!" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. That did not sound right, she thought.  
  
"No. That is it!" she paused for a bit, "I've got a good idea!" Ginny's face lit up gleefully. Hermione put her large moldy book down.  
  
"What? The suspense is killing me!" Hermione giggled, blushed, and then began to speak. Ginny wanted to know so badly. Her eyebrows were disappearing into her flaming red hair.  
  
"I could . . . no . . . but maybe . . . I would be breaking a few rules . . . I could make Snape want to kiss me!" Ginny, eyes wide, nodded slowly. She looked as if she was in a deep trance. This is the most foolish plan ever, but Ginny is right it would be fun.  
  
"Yeah. That gives me an idea. When there is a slow snog, I mean song, I can dance with Harry and start to," she giggled madly; Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't want to know. "Kiss him." She began to blush a fierce crimson that clashed with her Weasley hair.  
  
"Ok, but please don't give me a detailed explanation of the way he kisses. I don't think I could stomach it." Ginny once more was drowned by a fit of giggles. A deep masculine [erotic in Hermione's case ~_^] interrupted their chat.  
  
"Sorry to intrude on your -very important- chat, but I would like to speak to Miss Granger." Ginny nudged Hermione in the ribs. She was trying to get at it again. She probably thought he was going to kiss her once again. Hermione shoved away Ginny's arm and nodded at her Professor.  
  
"Yes sir." He took this as a cue to leave with her. Professor Snape began to stride through the musty library. Hermione could barely keep up with the older man. He was walking to the dungeons. Why that far? Why not in some empty class room? That would be too suspicious. Wait! Where did that come from? She thought she couldn't take anymore walking for the day. She finally was able to reach him. His robes billowing behind him touched her bare legs. She was wearing her school uniform. A blouse and a small plated skirt. Her robes were open revealing her school attire. They reached his office and he muttered the password that was sadly inaudible to Hermione's ears.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for my inappropriate behavior. I should keep our relationship to student/teacher nothing more. That is all. You may go." He was very stressed out about apologizing. Especially to a student. This would be the end of his reputation. Hermione was at a loss for words. She stood there gaping like a fish. The big bad potions professor had just said sorry for kissing her. And why would he apologize to her. She was just a little know-it-all who is to smart for her own good. Don't forget annoying. "I thought I told you to go, Her-Miss Granger." He had almost said her first name. Why though? She thought. She had to say something. So she said the first thing that came to her mind, which was rather stupid.  
  
"It's quite all right, anytime sir." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Professor Snape had turned his head quickly, making locks of dark hair go flying. He looked at her stunned. She had just said anytime for kissing her. Maybe he should kiss her again. No, bad Severus. Do not think dirty thoughts. He was still to shocked to say anything. She on the other hand was blushing madly. She got up from her chair and ran. Probably going to see one of her stupid friends, he thought. Suddenly he felt all alone  
  
~ * ~  
  
"So tell me what happened! Did you kiss again?" Hermione looked at her frustrated.  
  
"Why are you so obsessed with kissing?"  
  
"I do it all the time with Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. She is to annoying. Hermione groaned.  
  
"No. I . . . er said something. That's it."  
  
"Will you tell me?" Hermione shook her head; Ginny looked disappointed, "Ok. But we need to get our dresses and makeup ready for tonight!" Hermione groaned once more. Ginny dragged her all the way to the Head Girl common room. She began to rummage through her stuff as Hermione sat on her bed thinking. Ginny pulled out a silver dress that looked like a moonbeam that flowed down from the sky. So pure and heavenly.  
  
"Try this one on! There's a matching cloak." Hermione pulled it on. It was beautiful. It was perfect. The dress fit her perfectly. It hugged all of her curves in all the right places.  
  
'This will make Snape go mad,' she thought, 'in an 'interesting' way. We might even have a little 'problem'. Where the hell did that come from?'  
  
"Wow. It's great! Now makeup!" Hermione shook her head wildly. Ginny tutted her [tut tut] and pushed her onto a chair in front of a vanity. Hermione felt slight brushes and things on her, but she did not dare look up into the mirror. After what seemed like an eternity Ginny was done.  
  
"Done! Turn around!" Hermione did. She looked into the mirror. The makeup was way too heavy. She gaped at Ginny. "Isn't it just great Hermione?" She just looked at her with disgust.  
  
"No! It's way to heavy and I look like a hag with mental problems and really, really bad eyesight and taste!"  
  
"You're not old enough to be a hag, Hermione!"  
  
"That's not my point! Scorgify." Hermione's makeup was cleared. "I think I'll stick with 'natural' beauty tonight, Ginny." Ginny looked about to cry. But she quickly replaced it with a toothy grin. This definitely was not a good sign. She was probably thinking about either her 'seducing' Snape or more makeup. Maybe even both. She shuddered.  
  
"Can I have just one more try?"  
  
"As long as I don't look like the bride of Frankenstein!"  
  
"Who's Frankenstein?"  
  
"Muggle movie character."  
  
"Oh how stupid of me. Hey wait. What's a movie?"  
  
"Never mind. Just get on with torturing me!"  
  
~ An hour later ~  
  
Hermione looked at herself in a handheld mirror. It was perfect. She had faint silver eyeshadow that sparkled in the candlelight. She did not have on any lipstick. Ginny said they were naturally red and 'wet'. Her mascara was a deep blue. She thought it only came in black, but she was wrong. She had a naturally rosy face so blush was not needed.  
  
"Much, -much- better!"  
  
"It's so cute! Snape will LOVE it!" She giggled. Now -this- is getting scary, Hermione thought. While she was gazing into the mirror Ginny had put her dress and makeup on. She wore a bottle green dress. She even looked like Christmas. Red hair and green robes. She probably wore them because of Harry's eyes. Hermione got up and walked to her bedside table. She picked up a muggle watch and examined it. It was about time for Snape to pick her up. She must have been telepathic because just then a small raping came from her door.  
  
"Ginny he's here!"  
  
"Just go and take his arm." Ginny said as she put on her earrings. Hermione went to the door and opened it. Snape was standing there with a look of awe on his face. It must have been the way she looked. She quickly looked him over. She thought she could never bring herself to say this, but this man was absolutely gorgeous!  
  
TBC . . .  
  
~A/n~  
  
MWAHAHAHA! **Begins to sing like Homer Simpson in the new game console game thingy** I am evil Bob! I am evil Bob! **Stops singing and looks around** No one loves me! **Cries** Hello? **Cricket cricket** Uh . . . **Begins to sob** Cry, cry. **Grins** I HAVE MOOD SWINGS!!!!!!!!! I'M SO PRETTY, O SO PRETTY, I'M SO PRETTY AND WITTY AND GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! Not really . . . that is on the last one. He he. I like to babble on and on and on and on and on and on . . . So, so, so, so, do you like it? I feel so alone . . .  
  
-Evil Bob 


End file.
